delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Corbin Harvey
Corbin Harvey is a 194 year old Kindred trained in the judicious distribution of resources. Corbin is the Comissioner of the Jump City and a member of the Board. Overview *Name: Corbin James Harvey *Concept: Alluring Aristocrat''' ' *Profession: Director of Finances *Virtue: Charity *Vice: Greed *Group: Jump City Coven *Type: Vampire History *Corbin was born in 1820, to a wealthy Virginia plater family. *In the summer of 1846 Corbin was Embrassed by Diego Ramírez II of Aragon. *In 1850 Corbin meets and befriends Viola Martelli in Charleston, South Carloina.. *In 1855 Diego entered torpor and his wealth and status was transfered to Corbin. *In Early April, 1861 Corbin flees the city as Union forces prepare to attack. *In 1867 Corbin moved to Jump City at the request of Viola Martelli. *In 1868 Corbin invested heavily in the Port of Jump City and Jump City National Bank. *Corbin met Lilith Mawson in early October of 2011 when her sire, Daniel Mawson introduced them. *Corbin met Constance Tudor near the end of October in 2011. Appearance Corbin has dark eyes, dark hair, alabaster skin, sharp cheek bones and an anglular face. His mouth seems to always be fixed in a polite half-smile. Corbin dresses in elegant, but comfortable modern fashions, and wears his clothes without a single wrinkle or loose tread. Relationships *'Diego Ramírez''' - Diego took on a father figure role for Corbin after Corbin's embrace. Diego had wanted an heir, someone whos ambition matched his own, and that is what he recieved. When Diego entered torpor he did so knowing his future was secure. *'Viola Martelli' - Of the Kindred in Jump City, Corbin is best acquainted with Viola. Viola and Corbin have had several romantic engagements over the last two centeries. It was at the urgings of Viola that Corbin decided to move out west. *'Markus Braun' - Corbin and Markus have always had a difficult relationship. During the Great Depression, Corbin was tasked to invest in several projects. The investment's he made with Markus's fortune took heavy losses for which the Hessian has yet to forgive. In court Markus and Corbin rarely see eye to eye, however both come together whenever a threat to the coven presents itself. *'Piper Valmont -' The relationship between Corbin and Piper is one of complex manipulation, for her part in it however she remains clueless. Piper is used by Corbin as a means to influence Markus, while Piper is used by Markus to keep tabs on Corbin's business dealings. Corbin makes certain to keep Piper at a distance however to avoid unnessisary negative attension from Markus. *[[Lilith Mawson|'Lilith Mawson']] - Corbin invited Lilith into his home in the hopes of instructing her in the ways of the Invictus. While she has learned much he still feels like she clings on to the echoes of the past. *'Constance Tudor' - Corbin was one of the first to meet Constance when she arrived in Jump City. While the two have had a physical relationship, they do not share any romantic feelings. Category:Vampire Category:World of Darkness Category:Invictus Category:Non-Player Character